


Atheos

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Стены видели, как ты рос из кадетов в боги.
Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Atheos

Стены видели, как ты рос из кадетов в боги,  
Целиком состоящий из книг, построений, схем.  
Я тогда уже знал, что ты – не один из многих:  
Человек чем-то пахнет. Ты же не пах ничем.

Я пошёл за тобой, не веря в своё спасенье,  
Просто ты нас позвал – мы пошли, ведь иначе как?  
Ты стал богом беды, швырнув нам своё везенье,  
Как последнему нищему медный суют пятак.

Мы сгниём, став дорогой для марша твоей идеи.  
Хочешь, боже, я расскажу тебе свой секрет?  
Ты велик, мой господь, но есть нечто, тебя сильнее:  
Перед смертью все понимают, что бога нет.


End file.
